The proposed research seeks to investigate the application of behavioral procedures to control undesirable side effects of cancer treatment. The focus of the work is on the use of deep muscle relaxation and hypnotic analgesia to reduce pain and nausea associated with hyperthermia treatment (deep heat applied to individual tumors) and chemotherapy. Two studies are proposed. The first study investigates the use of hypnotic and analgesia (deep muscle relaxation and suggestions of analgesia) with patients experiencing pain associated with hyperthermia treatment. Forty-eight patients will be matched on two factors: (1) susceptibility to hypnotic suggestion, and (2) degree of pain experienced during three baseline sessions of hyperthermia treatment. Matched pairs will be randomly assigned either to an experimental or to a no-treatment control group. Experimental subjects will receive hypnotic analgesia training which will be used during five hyperthermia sessions. Control subjects will receive hyperthermia treatment without hypnotic analgesia training. Groups will be compared on the following dependent variables: (1) pain ratings, (2) heart rate, (3) respiration, and (4) blood pressure (all measures taken immediately before and after each treatment period). The second study investigates the use of deep muscle relaxation to control nausea associated with chemotherapy. Twenty-four mastectomy patients will be asked to keep hourly records (during the day of treatment) of nausea (as measured by a visual analog scale) and vomiting (frequency). After baseline data are obtained, each subject will receive relaxation training. A multiple baseline design will be used with each subject serving her own control. Computer-based, spectral analyses (using an interrupted time series design) will be conducted to evaluate the effect of the treatment procedures.